Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $43.3\%$
$43.3$ percent = $43.3$ per cent = $43.3$ per hundred $43.3\% = \dfrac{43.3}{100}$ $\hphantom{43.3\%} = 0.433$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.